Lance Solar Trooper
by DarkSaturnX-4869
Summary: Also connected to my other stories.
1. Black Thunder

"Where am I? AAAAHHHHHHH! It hurts! MY HEAD! HELP ME!"

The voice suddenly calms down. Inside the darkness lies a teenage boy with long black hair. He was fallen into deep sleep. He suddenly wakes up and found himself in a room. He looks around and he then checks himself in the mirror. Every clothes he was wearing is color black. It's if as he was going to see a funeral. He wonders what's going on. Then he notices an old man wearing a Shinto clothes staring at him.

?: Hi! How are you doing? Are you okay?

Boy: Huh?

?: You see, you were lying unconscious at the entrance of my temple. Luckily, my granddaughter saw you and she was taking care of you.

Boy: Um...

?: You can call me Grandpa. Now, what's your name?

Boy: That's the problem! I don't know who I am! [As he puts his hands on his head.]

He tries to figure out who he really was, but couldn't come up with anything. The old man was really concerned and then... a girl wearing a gray school uniform enters the room.

Girl: Hey! Grandpa, is that kid alright?

Grandpa: It looks like he has amnesia.

Girl: Or maybe, he's trying to trick us or something!

Grandpa: Now! Now! Stop it Rei! At least you need to show some manners!

Rei: I don't trust him one bit! I'm leaving! [As she heads out]

Boy: Hmm... Who is that exactly?

Grandpa: Oh! Please excuse my granddaughter. Her name is Rei and she doesn't trust men at all.

Boy: Why is that?

Grandpa: Nothing to worry about! So, you couldn't remember anything, right?

Boy: I'm sorry, but I need to head out.

Grandpa: Eh?

Boy: I just need to be alone. Please?

Grandpa: OK! But, if you need anything, just visit me.

As the boy leaves the temple, he's still wondering who he is. He heard a voice coming from the entrance of the temple. He walks to the source of the voice and sees a huge stairway that leads down to the street. Along the stairway, there is Rei talking to her friends. A blue hair girl typing something in her laptop. A long yellow hair with a ribbon sitting besides Rei. And a brunette with a ponytail standing behind them.

Boy: (Hey! That ponytail! It looks familiar!) [He starts to listen to their conversation.]

Rei: Ami, you still haven't located Usagi yet?

Ami: No, unfortunately. Even I tried searching with my laptop.

Girl with a ribbon: Using a wireless reception, eh?

Ami: Minako, it's wireless connection. Or wireless LAN to be exact.

Boy: (LAN? Lan? Why is that sound so familiar? Lan? Maybe I should call myself Lance from now on.) Hm? [As he noticed the girls is walking down the stairs.]

Lance sees a piece of paper sticking out of his pocket. He takes it out and sees...

Mercury= Guitar

Earth= Sword

Moon= Gun

Mars= Sniper Rifle

Jupiter= Cellphone

Saturn= Shades

Uranus= Motorcycle

Neptune= Chains

Pluto= Wristwatch

That's what in the list.

Lance: (What's all of this? And Venus is not in the list. Why is that?)

Lance checks his pockets and found the shades.

Lance: (Well, the list says "Saturn equals Shades.") [As he puts them on] (I don't feel any different)

Then suddenly... the shades shines purple.

Lance: Huh? What's going on?

As everything shines purple.

Back to Rei, along with her friends, they decide to enter the jewelry shop. Inside...

?: Hey, guys!

The girls turns and sees a red hair girl welcoming them.

Rei: Hi! Naru!

Minako: Good to see you!

Naru: Um... Usagi is still...

Ami: We're doing everything we can to find her.

Rei: Makoto? Is something wrong?

Makoto: I just had a bad feeling.

Then a gunshot is heard. Everyone turns and sees 3 armed men wearing windbreaker clothes.

Man#1: Nobody move a muscle!

Man#2: This is a raid!

Man#3: You five stay put! [As he points a gun at them]

The girls raises their hands up, with their terrified look on their faces.

Man#1: Alright! We're taking those rare valuables!

Then suddenly...

Man#3 AAAHHH! [Then collapses]

Man#2: Oi! What's wrong?

The two armed robbers turns and sees someone at the entrance door. A mystery person who wears a black motorcycle suit and a full face helmet appears at the entrance. {It's design is similar to Akira Kazama from Rival Schools.}

Man#2: Hey!

Man#1: Take this!

Then two men starts firing at him. But the biker puts fists up and shows them a boxer's fighting pose and suddenly a barrier appears in front of him and blocks out all the bullets from reaching him. Everyone is shocked about this.

Man#1: Oi! Isn't that...

Man#2: Saturn!

?: I am a Solar Trooper. The Black Thunder! And thanks to my Silent Wall, your attacks are meaningless! SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!

As he shows the robbers his right hand and a ball of electricity appears out of his hand and throws it at the robbers. The robbers took the hit and falls down to the ground.

Naru: No way!

Minako: Yeah! Isn't that Sailor Jupiter's attack?

Even Ami, Makoto, and Rei were shocked and couldn't believe their eyes. The Black Thunder walks to the robber who lies unconscious and picks up his gun.

Black Thunder: I'll be needing this!

The Black Thunder then turns to the entrance and leaves. The other girls then noticed a Saturn mark on his back.

Ami: Naru! Call the police now!

Naru: OK!

Makoto: (Just what's going on here? Isn't that Sailor Saturn? If so, then how she's able to use my attack like that?)


	2. Shocking Discovery Hino Part

At the restaurant, Lance is sitting down, wondering about the incident in the jewelry store.

Lance: (Was it a dream? No! It felt real, for sure. So, I'm turning into some vigilante eh?) Hm? [As he notice Rei and her friends walking towards him]

Rei: I see that you are recovering from your 'amnesia.'

Lance: Yes. My name is Lance.

Rei: Hmph!

Makoto: Come on, Rei! Are you doubting him too much?

Rei: I still don't trust him. And what about my father? It's still doesn't explain why he invited you to the party last night.

Minako: Oh! By the way, I tried to call Haruka and Michiru, but they haven't picking up my calls lately. I was hoping that they know this Black Thunder character.

Lance: (And to think that I was Black Thunder.) Um...Haruka and Michiru?

Minako: Yeah! Haruka is the best detective! She even solve- [Her mouth was covered by Rei]

Ami: We are so interested in Black Thunder, so we were thinking at that, maybe our friends will figured out something.

Lance: I see. I'm heading back to the temple.

Rei: You better not!

Makoto: Stop it Rei! Please! Ami's parents are visiting there, so let's not turn this into an arguement!

Rei: Makoto!

Lance: Then it's settled! I want to pay the old man my respects. At least I'm able to show my gratitude.

Later on, at the temple. Ami's parents is been welcomed by Lance and Rei's grandfather. After the meeting, Ami seems so happy that her parents are finally getting along.

Mr. Mizuno: Here you go. [As he gives Ami an portrait of Mount Fuiji.]

Ami: Thank you, Papa! I'm just wondering... are you two finally can be together again?

Mr. Mizuno: I can't guarantee about that.

Minako: Ami!

Ami: Huh? Minako?

Minako: It's something that you need to see.

Ami: Okay!

Makoto, Minako and Ami exits the temple and sees Takashi {Rei's father} arguing with Lance.

Takashi: You better not tell anyone about this!

Lance: But! They need to know the truth! Especially Rei!

Takashi: How did you know that I was protecting Rei all these years?

Lance: Why else a high ranked politician breaks his priceless artifacts? Unless you are eliminating any traces of your daughter's DNA. Your wife was after terrorists, but because of her weak heart, she couldn't go on any further. Then you are afraid that the terrorists will target Rei, if they find out that your wife has a daughter.

Takashi: Tch! Don't tell her anything! Please! If Rei finds out about my wife's attackers, then she will risk her life finding them!

Lance: If so, then promise me that you will visit your wife's anniversary. Do it for Rei!

Takashi: Fine!

As soon as the meeting between Lance and Takashi is over, Makoto, Minako and Ami went right back into the temple.

Minako: This is unexpected!

Makoto: Rei's not gonna believe this!

Rei: I DO!

Everyone turns to Rei.

Rei: I heard everything!

Ami: Rei...

Rei: Just don't tell anyone about this, okay?

Makoto: We will!

Then suddenly...

?: AAAAAHHHHHHH!


End file.
